Late Tribute
by mia66
Summary: When you help some one you never know what the outcome may be, you only wish for the best, come and see how the life of one character of this wonderful show was altered by one person, or at least what I would have like to see.


**This is my first attempt to write a McLeod's Daughter's Fic.**

**I have no idea if this happen on the show since I have only seen till season 3, waiting on 4, but this is a story that I thought about at the finale of that season. **

**It takes place almost 20 years from that time.**

**Also English is my second language and this story hasn't been read proof, so bare with me?**

**Hope you like, let me know what you think.**

--

**Late Tribute**

**One chapter.**

**--**

The lone rider approached the fields full of light, on one of the most gorgeous mornings to remember so far, the light breeze hit the side of the face, caressing it in the most delicate ways, like a loving lover welcoming the love one back, welcoming the rider back home.

The sunrise was one of those the rider could remember vividly, the ones most miss; most fondly remember of all the other things in the majestic land the horse was trotting on, the oranges and yellows, mix with the soft reeds, were the most awesome things one soul could ever wish to live and see, wish to live and imprint in the mind for a life long of remembrance.

Sheep's could be seen at the distance, sheep keepers riding along, guiding them to the pastures were they could rest and eat, riding on the land that provide them with food and rewards, but the land that most of the times reclaimed some sacrifices from the owners that work it.

So lost in it's thoughts the rider fail to noticed the horse was at the destination desired, a sadness run thru the heart of the lone figure on top of the strong beast, a bitter sweet smile appear on it's face just to be replace by a ghost of a smirk and sadness, with a heavy heart the horse was dismounted by it's owner, just to be release not far from the place the rider wanted to be.

It had been a long time since the rider had set foot on this particular land, the emotions were so many, so strong and so raw, it seam just like yesterday someone have given a darn-thought for the lost soul; that now stood proud and secure but humble at the same time.

Approaching the desired place, the feel of the grass crunching under each steep taken, brought back a myriad of memories long ago forged but not forgotten, it seem just like yesterday, that the owner of the land had welcome the rider to stay and rebuild It's life, it had been a simple noble gesture, but to the rider it had been more than that.

Just a simple act of thrust and care, was all it took for a life to be reborn; re-live, rebuild against all the mistakes, all the obstacles, all the heartaches.

it had taken years of yearning and seeking; years of learning; but now, looking back it had been worth it, it had been an adventure on it's own, one the owner of such life wouldn't have known, with out the care and help of the person the rider was here to see and to honor.

Yes, there had been more persons involve in that development, persons that had help in the process, but for some reason the person that had the most impact in the riders life was the one missing, that person had trusted, respected and acknowledged the lonely and confuse person; back when nobody care or give a rats ass for.

Reaching it's destination the rider took the hat off in a respectful manner and let it's eyes focus on the head stone with the name of the person seek, the person miss, the person that faith and misfortune had taken away to soon, way to young, way to tragic, from the people that love her and needed her the most.

Kneeling closer to the headstone the figure place the small bouquet of lilies on the grown and let it's hand trace each letter engrave on the stone, caressing it carefully and letting the memories flash back to the present.

Back then; nobody would have given a rats behind for the person now remembering a lifetime of changes, but today the story would be different; today the person in that memorial plat had become a woman on its own, a woman of respect and power, someone that was look upon not look down at.

It had taken some time, but the thrust and confidence that had been in thrust at the least expected of times, had pay off; and in the end, it was all that was needed; for a person to grow and develop.

Maybe that's why the woman in the graveside had made such an impact on the rider's life, she had seen a different person back then, she had seen the woman she could become and had given her the tools to become exactly that, someone that didn't follow; but someone that lead, just like the woman resting in the grown.

"Hi Claire, it's been to long and jet I feel it was only yesterday you gave me a chance to walk into your life, and then walk out of it again, with the prospect of something different, but you knew.. Didn't you?" With misty eyes the rider let her head fall allowing herself a sad smile to appear on her face.

"I'm sorry I haven't been before to visit, I know I did tell you I would visit, but life and stuff got in the way and last I knew; years had gone by, it's been difficult some of the times but for most of it, it had been good."

"I can't complain you know; I have a family of my own now." She said, allowing the sad smile to grow bigger and a happy sparkle in her blue eyes could be seen.

"Yes, the loser of the town has a family and a blooming business; who would have told you ah! Me; the one that had always wanted a place to belong, now has that and more.. all because of you." The hand traced the name again.

"Did I ever tell you, yours was the first family I felt I belong to? The first family I felt it care for me? The very first one, that let me felt like I did belong?"

"I.. It may sound stupid and I reckon you'll have a laugh at this.. But.. I.. I always thought of you as a big sister you now?" A lone tear roll down her checks, follow seconds latter for more crystal drops like water that fell onto the grown.

"Did I ever said, Thank you?" She continued. "Did I ever show you, I was grateful to you for the chance you gave me, the chance you took on me? Did you ever regret it?" Shaking her head she answers her own question.

"No, I don't think so, you weren't the kind to regret things, because you always knew where to put your thrust in, even when that thrust wasn't return." Taking a big breath of fresh air she let it lose allowing a little time to compose herself, taking a second to scan the landscape, admiring the vibrant colors of the land.

"The land stills the same you know, the same land you loved so much and fought to keep, there are some differences, different owners and business, but it still the same beautiful land you allow me to fall in love with."

"The Fair is back as always.. A little different, but the spirit is the same..Remember that day you and Tess took me away?..You missed your chance to complete just because of me..I knew you'll have won; I just knew it..and you just left it all to come and rescue me from those men..You always gave more of yourself for others.. Even your own life for what I heard.. but that was you, though as nails but a softy when it came to put others first.."

"This year the Fair's having a different out look for me, this time I'm here to deal and compete; you should have seen the faces of some of the old folks when they remember who I was, it was so odd and almost funny, it was hard to make the decision to come but my husband convince me to return and well I just have to come.. pay you a delayed visit."

At the distance she could hear the birds chirping and the insects buzzing nearby, oblivious of the conflicted feelings the woman was fighting.

"My family, they are doing good, my oldest; I name her after you, she is a force of nature, stubborn just like she can be and a darn good horse rider herself, just like you; every time I call her name, you come to mind.."

"Some time back, they asked me why I name her that, and I told them of you, I told them how you help me and trusted me and how you gave me a chance of something different, ever since that day, my Claire walks with a confidence in her step and a determination on her eyes; that I can't help but to thinking of you." The woman let her mind get lost in the memory and spoke again.

"Just like that day the shears walk out on you and you work our bums off to finish the shear.. that's what I see when I look into her eyes when things don't get her way or when she encounters an obstacle; and as impossible as it appear; the younger ones follow her example, I recon that's a good sign right?" she let the memory wash over her.

"Jake said that if you weren't..if you were..here.. still with us..you'll be the official aunt McLeod to our children and our visits to Drovers would have been more frequent, but I know he knew coming back to soon would be to painful for me, he knew I didn't really wanted to go the first time; he knew how attach to you and the land I had become." She paused for a second.

"After all this time his memories of you and his appreciation has grown, sometimes he regrets the time his impulses and desires to succeed to soon' made him do the wrong decisions, when we tried to establish that partnership, remember." She keeps quiet, to many emotions; regret and wanting reach her heart.

"I miss you Claire, ever since you let me go entrusting me with my own life, so confidant that I would make it, that I would realize my dreams; I still remember driving away and feeling like I was leaving behind part of my soul at Drover's, I still remember you and little Bom in your harms and Tess, Jody and Meg waving me farewell, wishing me the best.."

Tears running again as a sad smile appear once more on a soul releasing its pain, to transforms into a happy grin once more with the next words.

"It became reality you know? ..I guess you do.. I have now, what I always wish for back then, I am where I am, because of you and the girls, that's why I'm here.. That's why I made the trip today, to say it out loud, even thought you can't hear me anymore, but I felt I own it to you, you may denial it but it's true, you played a big part in my life; for me to become the woman that I'm today, the woman that I wish my girls one day to become, so that's why I'm here today.. To said, thank you Claire."

A gentle breeze move the leaves on the trees and around the grave yard, messing whit the woman's blonde hair, caressing her face once more; the morning sun washing over her skin, warming it in the process; bringing out a big bright smile on her face and fresh tears on to eyes, and for a second she felt the closeness of the person missing.

"Thank you Claire McLeod."

With that, the woman puts her hat over her head and steeps out the graveyard letting the moment and the feelings penetrated her mind and soul.

--

"Oit! Who are you? And what are you doing here? Don't you know this is a private property?"

A younger woman mounted on a beautiful brown Stallion with a stripe of white on its massive head asks behind the woman.

Turning around the blond woman suppresses an exclamation of surprise and shock, looking back at her, are the same vibrant blue eyes of the woman she been taking just seconds before, the same look and almost the same figure, but this one is a younger version of Claire McLeod, almost her twin.

"I asked you, what you are doing? And what are you doing here of all places?" the woman repeats getting annoyed and suspicious, pointing towards the grave yard.

Coming out from her surprise the blonde woman walks to the younger one on the horse and smiles at her.

"Bom! Is that you?"

He girl on the horse looks at the woman walking towards her and doesn't know how to respond to the questions asked.

"Who are you? How do you know that name?" the girl asks bringing her rifle out of its holster.

The woman stops just yards away and shaking her head she takes her hat off again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you or anything is just that you look so much like someone I used to know, some one I care for long time ago, her name was Claire; she had a daughter.. She should be your age now and she used to call her "Bom" they used to live in this land."

"And you are?"

"The name's Beck.. Becky, I used to work for the McLeod's sisters way back, I was the lead station of Claire here on Drover's Run."

The girl brings the rifle down and stares at the woman.

"You knew my mum? Claire McLeod?"

"So you are Bom!"

"Yes, I'm Charlotte McLeod."

"You look just like your mother, when I first saw you I thought I was seen a ghost."

"Yeah, people tell me that all the time, some times I don't know if I like it or hate it.. The reference you know?"

"Well for what I knew of your mother, I would be honor to be compared to her, she was a very strong and resourceful woman, well respected for most and a fighter and she was one of the best riders this parts had known, so don't shy away from your inheritance, embrace it."

The young girl look at Becky, thinking about what the woman just told her, dismounting her horse she walked towards the woman.

"Sorry about before I didn't know who you were."

"Don't worries."

The girl looks at the woman then at the gravesite before she speaks again.

"I never saw it that way... I always thought people wanted me to be like her, but how can I be? When I never knew her, all I know is what people tells me of her, and is hard to compete with a ghost."

Standing shoulder to shoulder, the two walk back to the grave yard and stand there; looking at the headstone.

"She would never want for you to be like her, she would have like for you to be your own self, your own person; be the person you wan to be, just having her as a guide, I know because that's how she help me; and let me tell you.. She did a darn good job at that."

The silence lingers for a few seconds before Becky speaks again.

"She loved you so much Bom, I never seen her that happy and content until she had you in her arms and laid eyes on your face, you were her reason of living and she was so proud of you, she would have like for you to just be you and love every moment of it, I'm sure people tell you about her, just to make sure you have a gimps of who your mother was, I don't think they want to make you feel like you need to be her."

"Maybe you are right, I do love my mum I do, and some times I wish she were here, I guess that's why I get mad when they mention her, because all I hear is how wonderful she was, and all the things she did, how she was loved by most..But I just wish I could have met her.. You know what a meant?"

"Yes I do."

"Don't get me wrong, I love my family, auntie Tess and Alex love me so much as all the others, and I know they care and love me in part because of her in away, I'm not complaining, I love them to pieces.. But even like that I would change everything just to have her here with me..I miss her so much."

"Does that make me a bad person? Wishing she was here instead of what I have?"

"No Charlotte, that only makes you a daughter missing her mum and that is normal, no body can ever replace her, don't matter how much others love you or care for you, we always seek our mums love and care.. And as much you thing they love you because of her, I am pretty sure they love you more for the person that you are."

"Jeah! I recon you are right, it is that; most of the times when they speak of her..It seem like she never did anything wrong."

"Nah, just as she was a good person, she had her flaws like all of us; so just try your best I know that's what she would've wanted from you."

They stood there for another moment, thinking about the estrange conversation between them, one letting the memories return and the other thinking and reasoning on the words just spoken by a woman she never knew before, but had hear about, a woman that had known her mom.

"So you were the lead hand of Drover's at one time?" Charlotte broke after another moment.

"Yes I was, and as excited as I was, I was also terrified, thinking back I think I "bite" to much of my own plate, but your mother was there to help me even when I did a mess of things for her."

Charlotte's curiosity was rouse now, and she never refuse stories about the woman that had given life to her and literally given her life for her, so she wanted to hear more.

"What do you meant?"

"Well there was this time, when I almost kill all the sheep on the ranch."

"Really?"

"Yoit, it was a stupid mistake but at the time I thought I was going to lose my job and that I had let Claire down."

"What happen?"

"Well, as I recon…"

And as if time had never gone by, Becky stared to relate the story to Charlotte, little BOM the daughter of Claire McLeod, the woman that had play such an immense part in her life, she talked and recall all the good memories she had treasure all this time, hoping in the process to give to Charlotte, a different outlook on the woman she only new thru stories and memories.

* * *

Reviews are welcome


End file.
